Princesses
by xXxKrAzYcOoKiExXx
Summary: 4 sisters


The Elemental Princesses Water┘wind┘fire┘ice, these four elements are controlled by four sisters, princesses in fact. Princess Mina of the water, her element matches her bubbly personality. Her friends, the creatures of the sea, would agree. Princess Lydia of the wind, she is very free-spirited. She goes wherever the wind leads her. Princess Kira of the fire, she is one princess you don▓t want to mess with. Princess Tarina of the ice, she never openly shows her emotions. She may be very quiet, but she is more powerful than you may think. These sisters are all very close in age: Tarina is 18, Kira is 16, Lydia and Mina, the twins, are 14.

Their parents died shortly after the twins were born. The wolf demon, Nayomi, had invaded their village and was destroying it. Yomayo, their father, fought valiantly against Nayomi. Meanwhile, Reina, their mother, was in labor with the twins.Yomayo was close to defeating Nayomi, so she let out an ear shattering howl, calling her pack for help. Her pack was there instantly. They killed Yomayo with ease and headed towards the castle where Reina and the girls were.

⌠Tarina┘,■ Reina called weakly, ⌠take Kira, Lydia, and Mina┘and┘run away┘somewhere that Nayomi will never be able to find you.■

Tarina was only 4 years old at the time so she was fairly confused to what was going on.

⌠But what about you mommy?■, Tarina asked wide-eyed and scared.

⌠I have to stay here, but you and your sisters have to go and hide, okay.■

They suddenly heard a crash come from downstairs followed by growls and howls.

⌠RUN, TARINA, RUN! GET AS FAR AWAY FROM HERE AS YOU POSSIBLY CAN!■

Tarina bolted out of the room with her sisters in her arms. She headed for the stairs, but Nayomi had begun to climb up the stairs. Tarina turned around, ran into her room, and piled what she could in front of the door. She put her sisters down and began pacing the room in a state of panic.  
⌠What should I do?! There▓s no way out!■, she thought. Her eyes frighteningly scanned the room searching for a way out. ⌠Guess it▓s my only choice.■

She picked up her sisters, but froze at the sound of her mother▓s terrified scream.  
⌠Mommy!■ Her eyes began to fill with tears. She wiped them away and headed towards her window. ⌠Don▓t worry mommy, I▓ll save my sisters.■ She closed her eyes and jumped.  
⌠Why haven▓t we hit the ground yet?■ , Tarina thought. She opened her eyes to see that they were flying!  
⌠How are we flying?■ She then glanced at baby Lydia who was the only one awake and laughing.

⌠Lydia are you the one who▓s making us fly?■

Baby Lydia just smiled at her. Baby Mina began crying and her tears fell to the ground and formed a small pond beneath them. This woke Kira up, who began coughing up small puffs of fire. Then Tarina noticed that her breath was cold as ice even though it was the middle of summer.

⌠What▓s going on?!■

When they landed, it was morning. They were in the village closest to theirs. Tarina wandered the streets with her sisters in her arms searching for a place to stay.

⌠Why hello children. What are you poor dears doing out here all by yourselves?■, a sweet faced woman asked.  
⌠We▓re trying to find a place to stay.■ ⌠Why? Where are your parents?■ ⌠Last time I saw them they were fighting the wolf demon Nayomi.■ ⌠Oh! You poor dears. You can stay with me if you wish.■ ⌠Really?! Oh, thank you very much!■, Tarina said bowing her head.  
⌠So, what are you▓re names?■ ⌠I▓m Tarina, the one with the red eyes is Kira, and the twins are Lydia and Mina.■ ⌠My name is Rosemary, but you girls may call me Miss Rose.■

Miss Rose led them to her small one story house. When they got inside, she gave them a quick tour of the house.

⌠┘and the four of you of you can stay in the guest room.■, Miss Rose said as she opened the door to the guest room.

⌠Thank you very much Miss Rose.■, Tarina said as she walked into the small room.  
There were two beds, a nightstand with a lamp on it, a dresser and small chest.

Tarina placed Mina and Lydia on one of the beds and tucked them in. They fell asleep instantly. Tarina held Tarina in her arms as she began to sing:  
⌠Hush my dears Do not cry Mother is here Rest your eyes Enter a world of dreams and enchantment Let your dreams take control And lead you to where only your wildest dreams can take you Just rest, dream, and fall into that world of dreams■

It was the lullaby that their mother would sing to them each night and the only way to get Kira to fall asleep. Tarina placed her on the second bed and laid down beside her. After a few minutes Tarina began to feel very hot. She tried to get up to realize that she couldn▓t move her legs. She looked down at them and they were melting! She let out a small scream and woke up all her sisters. Mina▓s tears reached Tarina▓s legs and they quickly reformed. Tarina finally understood, they had each received special powers at birth. Miss Rose threw the door open and ran towards Tarina.

⌠What happened? Why did you scream? Did you get hurt?■ ⌠Uhh, well..I just found out that┘■ ⌠Yes?■ ⌠that┘each of my sisters and I have special powers.■ Miss Rose was a bit shocked at first, but she just smiled then left the room.

From that day on Miss Rose took care of them as if they were her own children and they treated her as if she were their mother. That is, until she died of a heart-attack six years later. After that Tarina took care of her sisters and herself.

After a few years, Tarina got a job and bought a house big enough for each of them to have their own rooms. She also built a training area in the backyard for them to practice their powers in.

One night, while they were fast asleep, a loud bang woke them up. They all got up and walked to the kitchen to see what had happened.

⌠Be ready to attack, it could be anyone or anything.■, Tarina whispered to her sisters.

There was a bright light floating in the middle of the kitchen. The light slowly dimmed. The sisters saw that the light was actually a tiny fairy. She had long, flowing white hair and her delicate wings shimmered brightly.

⌠Elemental Princesses, I have an important message for you.■, the fairy said, her voice was lovely and majestic.  
⌠I think you▓ve got the wrong sisters┘■, Lydia began.  
⌠┘we▓re not princesses.■, Mina finished.  
They were very confused.  
⌠Tarina, Kira, Lydia, and Mina┘those are your names, are they not?■, the fairy asked.  
⌠How do you know our names?■, Tarina asked shocked.  
⌠Everyone in the Lunar Universe knows your names. You are the Elemental Princesses, daughters of the majestic Queen Reina. As thus, you each obtained one of your mother▓s legendary powers. Princess Tarina gained the power of ice and your mother▓s farseeing blue eyes, Princess Kira gained the power of fire and your mother▓s lovely, long brunette hair, Princess Mina gained the power of water and Princess Lydia gained the power of wind along with your mother▓s bubbly and happy personality.■ ⌠How do you know so much about us? Tell us who you are and what this ▒important message▓ is.■, Kira said suspiciously.  
⌠Oh please forgive me for my rudeness. My name is Alya. I am one of the most powerful fairies in the Lunar Universe. I am the fairy of light.■, she said as she pulled out a small envelope and handed it to Tarina, ⌠Here▓s the message. I▓m sorry, but I must return to the Lunar Universe.■

Then she disappeared into a puff of smoke and sparkles. And darkness filled the room once again. The sisters turned on the light and began to talk.  
⌠We▓re princesses?■, Kira said shocked.  
⌠We▓re princesses!■, Lydia and Mina said happily in unison.  
Tarina remained silent.  
⌠Tarina, read the message.■, Kira said pulling Tarina out of her dazed dreamlike state.  
⌠Oh! I almost forgot.■, Tarina said as she unfolded the piece of paper in her hand.  
The message read:  
⌠Dear Elemental Princesses,  
The son of the wolf demon who murdered your parents is destroying the Lunar Universe. We need the four of you to come as soon as possible. Please for the sake of not only the Lunar Universe, but your own. Yours Truly,  
Bella Claira Tara Sarah Alya The Lunar Fairies■ ⌠This is all so overwhelming.■ , Tarina said when she finished reading the messge.  
⌠How do we know this isn▓t some kind of trap?■, Kira asked suspiciously.  
⌠We don▓t.■, Lydia responded.  
⌠And we can▓t just sit here and let their whole universe be destroyed.■, Mina said.  
⌠Let▓s take a vote.■, Lydia suggested.  
⌠All in favor of going say yay.■, Mina said.  
⌠All against say nay.■, Lydia said.  
⌠Yay!■, Lydia, Mina, and Tarina said in unison.  
⌠Nay!■ ⌠3 to 1!■, Mina said.  
⌠We win!■, Lydia said.  
They all grouped together.  
⌠Wait a minute, how are we going to get to the Lunar Universe?■ , Kira asked.  
⌠By a portal of course.■, Tarina said as she went to her room.  
She returned holding a large book.  
⌠Now link arms everyone.■ She opened the book and began to recite an incantation:  
⌠Portal of light Shinning so bright Let us through thine gate Open thy mouth Do not hesitate For time is in short We, the Elemental Princesses,  
Water, wind, fire, and ice■ A bright light appeared before them and expanded to reveal a pathway to the Lunar Universe. They each walked in, one by one, youngest to oldest. As Tarina passed through the portal, it closed behind her.  
They stepped right into a war between Nayomi▓s son and the inhabitants of the Lunar Universe. They joined in the fight.  
⌠Lydia stay with Kira and Mina with me. Now split up, Mina and I will go to the right, you two go to the left.■, Tarina shouted as she grabbed Mina▓s arm.  
⌠Got it!■, Kira said grabbing Lydia▓s arm.  
There were blasts of magic coming at them left and right.  
The four of them eventually made their way to the center, where the wolf demon was.  
⌠Lydia! Kira! Are you two okay?■, Tarina said when they were all reunited.  
⌠Yea, we▓re fine. Wait, where▓s Mina?■ ⌠She got hit by a thunderbolt and was taken to the nearest hospital.■ ⌠Now we▓re down an element, but that shouldn▓t stop us.■ They all lined up and began firing at the wolf demon.  
The fight lasted what seemed like days, but neither side was willing to give up.  
⌠Arg! TAKE THIS YOU DAMN BEAST!■, Kira cried as she went for a head on attack.  
⌠No Kira! COME BACK!■, Tarina tried to stop her, but it was too late.  
⌠Foolish girl! You think you can defeat me!■, the wolf demon cackled as he drew he claws and sliced right through Kira.  
⌠HAHAHAHA! HOT HEADED FOOL!■ ⌠KIRA!■, Tarina and Lydia cried out as they watched their sister fall before their eyes.  
Then Tarina and Lydia decided that it was time for their ultimate move.  
Lydia began to shoot out as much water as she could and Tarina started a blizzard.  
⌠Everyone take cover!■, Lydia eyed to the people around them.  
The blizzard was so strong that it froze the wolf demon where he stood. Then Lydia blasted water at him and he floated away to where he could no longer harm anyone.  
Lydia and Mina ran to where Kira laid in the snow.  
⌠Kira! Kira, speak to me!■, Tarina said as tears filled her eyes.  
Lydia burst out crying and screaming.  
Kira slowly opened her mouth and spoke weakly and softly.  
⌠Tarina┘Lydia┘I┘love you┘.tell Mina┘that I┘.love her┘too┘■, her mouth closed and she spoke no more. Her blood stained the pure white snow. The ice cold breath of death fell upon her neck. Slowly her fiery soul was put to rest.  
Lydia and Tarina picked up their sister▓s body and buried it under the nearest shady tree then headed to the hospital to check on Mina.  
They told her what had happened. They defeated the enemy and avenged their parents, yet they were still left in sorrow. 


End file.
